Así descubrí que te amaba
by Kiryu Ozore Aikawa
Summary: Por motivos que realmente no recuerdo esta historia se completó en Amor Yaoi. Si desean leerla completa pasense por allí.
1. Chapter 1

Este fis lo tenia escondido en un lugar recondito de mi habitacion, lo habia hecho hacia ya mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora me anime a publicarlo, es la primera historia que hice larga, hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque no se asusten, consta solo de 13 capitulos. Ahora solo lean.

**  
Capitulo 1:  
**

**¿Con…ella?**

-¿Don-donde estoy?-preguntó la dama venenosa con la voz quebrada.

La joven se hallaba en un pequeño cuarto atada de las muñecas, en frente de ella se hallaba el Emperador Relámpago tirado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y aparentemente inconciente.

-¡Ginji!-dijo rápidamente y con un evidente tono preocupado.

-Así que ya despertaste-dijo una voz femenina que salía de las sombras para dejar al descubierto su apariencia.

-Yo te conozco-dijo la dama veneno intentando escudriñar en su mente tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-Por supuesto que me conoces, ya tuvimos la oportunidad antes-

-Tu eres esa chica, la que controla el fuego-exclamó sorprendida.

-Así es, soy Kaoru Ujiie-dijo en tono arrogante.

_Flash Back_

-EL 40¡ESTAS LOCA!-gritó muy exaltado Ban.

-¿Por qué no?, todos los trabajos que consiguen es gracias a mi, creo que lo merezco-dijo tranquilamente la negociadora.

-¡Debes estar bromeando, nosotros somos los que arriesgamos nuestro trasero y tú te quedas tomando café con Paul!-continuó gritando.

-¡Pero soy quien consigue todos sus trabajos, soy la que tengo que hablar con esos viejos mañosos que creen que porque tienen dinero pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana!-ahora Hevn empezaba a exaltarse.

-¡Eso no me importa¿como diablos piensas que te puedes queda con casi la mitad de nuestro pago solo por sentarte a escuchar las babosadas de viejos libidinosos?!-

-¡Pues no es agradable!-

-¡No me importa!-

-Quiero el 40-

-¡Te daré el 20 y ni un centavo más!-

-¡Te lo dejaré 35, pero no le rebajo!-

-¡El 21!-

-¡35!-

-Ban¿por que no lo dejas así?- dijo por primera vez en la conversación Ginji.

-¡Porque no¡el 22!-

-¡Ya te dije el 35!-

-¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?!-exclamó Himiko entrando por la puerta del Honky Tonk.

-Buenos días, señorita Himiko-saludó cortésmente Natsumi.

-Hola a todos¿y ahora que pasa?-continuó desganada.

-Es que están discutiendo por como se van a dividir los honorarios-respondió Natsumi.

Paul a penas había levantado la vista, miró a Himiko, asintió levemente y volvió su vista a su adorado periódico.

-¿Ah?, buenos días dama veneno, que gusto que llegaras-saludó Hevn notando a penas que Himiko estaba allí.

-¡¡Hola Himiko!!-gritó chibi Ginji tirándose a sus brazos.

-Hola Ginji-saludó dulcemente Himiko al chibi que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

"¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?"-pensó Ban algo extrañado.

Hacía tiempo que lo venia pensando, en Ginji no era extraño el ser amable con todo mundo, pero Himiko, no, ella no era así, a penas si le sonreía a él y a nadie más, pero últimamente se estaba comportando inusualmente amable con Ginji, no era que estuviera celoso, es solo que se le hacía muy extraño.

-Hola Himiko¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó Midou después de un rato de silencio.

-¿No te lo había dicho?-preguntó Hevn ahora más tranquila, -ella los acompañará en su trabajo, pensé que talvez necesitarían algo de ayuda-

-Pero nosotros podemos solos, no hay nece…-

-Ban si la negociadora dijo que talvez necesarias mi ayuda es por algo¿no crees?-le interrumpió rápidamente Himiko sentándose en la mesa contigua y depositando a Ginji a su lado.

-Pero Himiko…-

-Ban ella tiene razón-interrumpió dulcemente Ginji.

-Pero…está bien-dijo algo cabizbajo.

-Bien, entonces no se diga más, se van ahora mismo a esta dirección-les tendió un pequeño papel, -me darán el 30, ahora, buenas suerte-concluyó Hevn y salió apresurada del HT sin darle tiempo a Ban para reclamarle.

-Bien, vamos-ordenó Ban con su característico tono frio.

Los otros dos chicos se pararon rápidamente y lo siguieron, los tres se despidieron con ademanes y salieron del HT, Ginji siguió a Ban hasta el Subaru y Himiko se desvió hacia su motocicleta.

**/º/º/º/º/º/º//ºº/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º**

**Si, lo se, no esta muy interesante al principio, pero prometo intentar hacerlo mas interesante conforme abance la historia, dejen rr al menos para saber que le paso a Ginji. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Si soy sincera la verdad no tenia intenciones de seguir con este fic... al menos no en esta pagina, pero veo que al menos alguien si tomo su valioso tiempo para leerlo, y por eso les dedico este capi, Kirara y Darkyu, de verdad muchas gracias... igualmemnte quiero agradecer a los que leyeron aunque no comentaron nada._

_Una pequeña aclaracion que antes se me paso, gracias Dark por recordarmelo, el fic es un BanxGinji, por supuesto, amo esa pareja, lamento no haberlo avisado antes n.nU**  
**_

_**  
Capitulo 2:**_

_** Un beso**_

Al llegar al edificio pudieron divisar que habían varios guardias vigilando, pero para ellos fue fácil introducirse al edificio sin ser detectados, al entrar caminaron por un pasillo en penumbras y al final de este había una división.

-Ginji, tu vete a la derecha, Himiko y yo iremos a la izquierda-ordenó Ban

-Yo iré con Ginji, Ban-le aclaró Himiko.

-¿Que?-cuestionó extrañado.

-Es que Gin podría necesitar mi ayuda, y yo se que tu eres autosuficiente-se justificó la chica.

-Ban, sabes que no me gustan los lugares oscuros, por favor-pidió Ginji poniendo su carita mas linda.

"¿Desde cuando a Himiko le preocupa tanto Ginji?, y ¿desde cuando Ginji no me obedece? Y, ah si¿desde cuando Himiko llama a Ginji¡GIN!?, esto se está tornando extraño"-pensó algo ensimismado Midou.

-Bien-accedió después de un momento en silencio, -nos separaremos, cuando alguno de nosotros encuentre el objetivo saldrá de aquí y esperará a los otros en donde ocultamos los vehículos¿de acuerdo?-preguntó para concluir.

-Hai-respondieron al unísono los otros dos chicos.

Así cada uno se dispuso a irse por la dirección acordada, Ban iba pensando en la forma de actuar de Himiko, se estaba comportando completamente diferente, y ¿que había de Ginji?, él nunca desobedecía una de sus ordenes¿y porqué ahora lo hacía¿y que hay del hecho de que esta situación le estuviera molestando tanto?

-No estoy celoso, claro que no estoy celoso-susurró para sí Ban en un intento de auto engañarse.

Mientras que en la dirección que tomaron Ginji y Himiko, (que mal suena eso), las chicos no habían mencionado ni una sola palabra desde que se despidieron de Ban, a cambio solo intercambiaban una que otra mirada.

-Este sitio es muy grande-dijo Ginji rompiendo el silencio.

-Tienes razón, hay demasiadas habitaciones-coincidió Himiko.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ginji al notar una luz que provenía del final del pasillo.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Himiko adelantándose.

-Espera Himiko, no vallas sola-le reclamó Ginji

Regresando con Ban, este había localizado el lugar donde se encontraba el objetivo de la misión, resguardando el lugar estaban dos guardias, pero ninguna alarma, ni nada por el estilo y para Ban fue muy fácil el vencerlos, fue como si no opusieron resistencia alguna.

"Todo esto es muy extraño"-pensó a medida que salía del lugar.

Ya fuera del edificio entró al Subaru se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se recargó contra el respaldo, cerró lentamente sus ojos azules y sin querer algunas imágenes invadieron su mente, recordó momentos de su vida al lado de Yamato y Himiko, recordó el día en que mató a Yamato, también recordó como conoció a Ginji y en lo valioso e indispensable para su vida que se había vuelto, nuevas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, recordó el extraño comportamiento de las dos personas mas importantes para él¿por qué¿Por qué se sentía tan abatido¿Por qué se había sentido triste al ver que Himiko no quería ir con él, sino con Ginji?, y Ginji no había puesto ni la menor queja, al contrario se había unido a la súplica de ella, todas estas cosas rondaron por su cabeza sin el poder evitarlo, y así se quedó, con los ojos cerrados y esforzándose por no pensar en lo que lo estaba torturando.

De vuelta con Ginji y Himiko (reitero, suena muy mal) la chica se había aproximado al lugar de donde provenía la luz, al llegar se vio envuelta en un circulo hecho de llamas, estas estaban condensando el aire haciéndole imposible respirar, antes de quedar inconsciente vio como Ginji se apresuraba en llegar a ella y una sombra se interponía entre ambos y le lanzaba un ataque sorpresa a Ginji.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Himiko con mucho enojo.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-le cuestionó con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué es obvio?!-le gritó con mucha mas rabia al notar que Ginji estaba atado al suelo con cadenas que sujetaban sus manos y pies.

-Pues esto-le respondió aún tranquila, -no voy a permitir que te le acerques al Raitei, no eres digna para estar en su presencia-continuó, ahora elevando la voz.

-¡No puedes elegir que personas se le acercan a Ginji y cuales no!-le gritó totalmente enfurecida.

Por los gritos de ambas mujeres el lindo rubio de ojos castaños comenzó a despertar, sacudió un poco su cabeza, todo lo que su situación le permitía y divisó a Himiko, tenía los ojos empañados, pero intentó incorporarse un poco más y en efecto, divisó a Himiko atada de las muñecas de la pared que le quedaba al lado, unos pasos a la derecha de encontraba Kaoru, parada en frente de Himiko, se hallaba gritándole algo como 'él es mío' o 'no te lo dejaré' a Himiko, así Ginji intentó incorporarse un poco mas y decir unas palabras.

-Kaoru¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto el lindo Raitei con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh, Emperador Relámpago, ya despertaste-le dijo volteándose hacia él y cambiando su semblante a uno más sumiso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaoru?-le repitió la pregunta con menos dificultad.

-Vine a verte-dijo ella arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué estoy atado y Himiko?-le cuestionó con su típico tono amable pero mostrando algo de enojo.

-¿Y aun me lo preguntas?-dijo alterándose un poco y parándose de su lado, volteo a ver a Himiko y continuó, -¿por qué estabas con esta?-dijo con veneno en su voz, y señalándola despectivamente.

-¡¿A quien te refieres con esta?!-le gritó Himiko.

-Pero porque esté con ella no es motivo para tratarle así, además-continuó agregando, -yo te dije antes que quiero estar con todas las personas a las que quiero-.

-Y yo te dije antes que no me interesan los sentimientos compartidos-le dijo elevando la voz, -y para que sepas…-dijo dirigiéndose a Himiko, -…el Emperador Relámpago es mío.-

Dicho esto volvió a arrodillarse al lado de Ginji, pero esta vez inclinándose hacia él y tomando sus labios en un beso largo.

Himiko vio la escena y simplemente se quedó atónita, Ginji por su parte intentó resistirse, se negó rotundamente a abrir sus labios, pero al sentir que los labios de Kaoru se calentaban cada vez mas, no le quedó otra opción que abrir su boca para evitar las quemaduras que seguro tendría si no lo hacia, así Ginji permitió que la lengua de Kaoru explorara su boca.

Himiko aprovechó el momento y logró hacer que su perfume de corroción se cayera al suelo, con sus pies lo levantó, doblando su cuerpo (que flexible), hizo que el perfume llegara a su boca, le quito la tapa con los dientes y logro levantar el pequeño frasco un poco mas hasta llegar a las cadenas, así las cadenas se oxidaron y rompieron, cuando Himiko se vio liberada froto un poco sus muñecas que estaban adoloridas, se tomo su tiempo, al parecer Kaoru ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que tenia todo el tiempo que ella necesitara, tampoco Ginji se había dado cuenta, tenia una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, así que cuando Himiko se recupero logro llamar la atención de Kaoru haciendo ruido con las cadenas, dejándolas caer al piso, Kaoru volteo su rostro para ver a Himiko y en ese preciso momento recibió una certera patada en el rostro por parte de la peliverde, la mujer salio disparada y se estrello contra la pared, al parecer, por el impacto Kaoru quedo inconciente, Himiko se acerco a Ginji, pero vio que estaba bastante mal, el rubio respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía sentir dolor, entonces tomo otro pequeño frasco que contenía un extraño liquido rojo, se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Esto es una sustancia preparada con varios preparativos medicinales, (valga le redundancia), te hará recobrar la fuerza-.

Al terminar de decir esto, le quito la tapa al frasco, sorbió un paco del liquido, poso sus labios sobre los del Raitei y con su lengua, teniendo mucho cuidado de que el liquido no cayera de su boca, abrió suavemente los labios de Ginji y dejo que el liquido fluya hacia su boca, Ginji empezó a responder casi inmediatamente, se sorprendió por el hecho de ver a Himiko tan cerca de su rostro, y se sorprendió aun mas al sentir que sus labios se presionaban contra los de Himiko.

----------

_Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap¿que les pareció?, yo personalmente digo que esa Himiko es una…Porque besar a Gin así, sin siquiera preguntar, bueno no se, creo que el siguiente cap será mas entretenido, pero ustedes dirán._

_Ban encontrara a Gin y a Himiko en una situación por demás comprometedora, y lo peor de todo es que no será accidente ¿Qué hará al respecto?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchisimas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, he quedado muy feliz por ver nuevos comentarios, no puedo contestarles todos como me gustaria, porque la verdad es que no tengo nada de tiempo ahora -.-U_

_**Gir Ginji** (no lo hara no te preocupes n.nU), **Tinavb **("demasiado" es la palabra, inocente en exceso algunas veces, ya veras de lo que hablo jeje), **cecilia** (de verdad te parece?, gracias nn), **Matakishi-chan **(es, mas bien, Shonen-ai, aunque es casi lo mismo, lo importante es que es boyxboy XD), **Kirara **(practicamente a sido gracias a ti, y por eso, muchas gracias nn)_

_Gracias otra vez, ahora, al capi!_

**Capitulo 3:  
**

**¿Qué están haciendo? **

Himiko reacciono, se alejo lentamente de Ginji, pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos a medio abrir, pero aun así mostrando un gesto de sorpresa, la chica se inquieto un poco, pensó que talvez Ginji no quisiera dar ese paso aun, pero luego se tranquilizo al ver como aquella expresión de sorpresa era reemplazada por una de ternura y llena de gentileza.

-Gracias-susurro, aun un poco sonrojado.

-No hay de que-respondió la peliverde ahora sonrojándose ligeramente.

Volviendo con Ban, este aun seguía ensimismado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y los chicos no regresaban, empezó a preocuparse, al principio pensó que talvez les había ocurrido algo malo, y se preocupo aun mas, después sin querer un pensamiento cayo en su mente, pensó que talvez estaban haciendo algo en privado y por eso no necesitaban su compañía.

Prefirió deshacerse de ese pensamiento y pensar que talvez la parte que les toco a ellos revisar era muy extensa y no habían terminado de revisarla, así que salio del Subaru y se encamino adentro del edificio, se sorprendió al ver que los guardias que antes vigilaban el edificio habían desaparecido, no habían rastros de ellos, decidió ignorar eso, si comenzaba a pensar en descifrar todo el asunto se preocuparía mas.

Al fin llego al punto en donde antes se habían separado, pero esta vez se dirigió a la dirección que habían tomado Ginji y Himiko (ya no diré nada, creo que ya lo saben, odio esa pareja).

Regresando con los otros dos chicos, Himiko utilizo su perfume de corrosión para liberar a Ginji de sus ataduras, luego se levanto, se acerco a Kaoru, se arrodillo a su lado para alcanzarla mejor, guió una de sus manos a su espalda, tomo otro frasco de perfume, le quito la tapa y lo acerco a la nariz de la mujer, esta inhaló el contenido del frasco por un minuto y medio aproximadamente, para luego, Himiko apartarlo de ella y decir dirigiéndose a Ginji.

-Es el perfume de sueño, es para no tener más inconvenientes con ella-

Ginji que ahora estaba intentando pararse del suelo, movió un poco su cabeza y asintió con una leve sonrisa y al parecer algo apenado, se tambaleo un poco, casi cae, pero Himiko se apresuro a ayudarlo.

El rubio descendió suavemente hacia el suelo en brazos de la dama venenosa.

-Parece que no estas del todo bien, necesitas mas medicamento-le afirmo la chica y sin siquiera preguntar si podía solo sorbió otro trago de ese liquido rojo y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Ginji.

Ban había caminado ya largo rato tiempo por el pasillo oscuro.

"¿Me pregunto si de verdad están aquí?"- pensó considerando el hecho de que talvez ya habían salido.

Fue entonces que vio al final del pasillo una habitación que tenia la luz encendida, o al menos eso fue lo que dedujo al ver el pequeño rayo de luz, se aproximo a la puerta, tomo la perilla de esta con su mano derecha, la giro lentamente hasta que por fin abrió totalmente la puerta, para encontrarse con una escena muy peculiar, vio que Ginji recostado sobre el regazo de Himiko, y sus bocas estaban unidas, en lo que a su parecer era, un tierno beso.

Su sorpresa fue enorme, pero él no permitiría que supieran eso, ni lo incomodo que se sentía en ese momento o el dolor que le había provocado esa escena, trato de mitigar sus sentimientos y lo único que hizo fue aclarar su garganta, con esta acción llamo la atención de Ginji y Himiko (…) que no se habían percatado de que se encontraba ahí.

-Huh, huh, huh… no quiero interrumpir pero ya encontré el objetivo y tengo sueño¿podemos irnos?-al decir esto su voz tembló ligeramente, pero él se apresuro en disimularlo y adopto su tono frío, haciéndoles creer que le era sin importancia lo que había visto.

Los chicos se apartaron de golpe al escuchar a Ban, tenían un leve sonrojo pero aun así se levantaron del suelo con una expresión firme, aunque Ginji volvió a tambalearse, Himiko tomo rápidamente su brazo derecho, Ginji se incorporo y se soltó del agarre de la chica, con la mirada le hizo entender que estaba bien, la chica se alejo de él y simplemente asintió sin decir una sola palabra y le sonrió levemente, Ginji le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia Ban.

-¿Estas bien Ginji?-le cuestiono Midou un poco preocupado al notar que Ginji se veía pálido, aunque realmente era otra la pregunta que quería hacerle.

-Sí, estoy bien Ban, Himiko me ayudo-respondió Ginji desviando la mirada de los ojos de Ban hacia Himiko y sonriéndole tiernamente, Himiko solo devolvió el gesto.

-Si, pude notarlo-dijo Ban sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo por a situación, -¿nos vamos?-pregunto dándole la espalda a Ginji y Himiko y avanzando hacia la puerta, los dos chicos solo se limitaron a seguirlo.

Midou se paro de golpe frente a la puerta haciendo que los dos chicos que lo seguían chocaran su nariz contra su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ginji frotándose la nariz.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo señalando a Kaoru quien estaba profundamente dormida en un extremo de la habitación.

-Jeje, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro-contesto Ginji rascándose la mejilla.

-Pero ya todo esta bien, solo esta dormida-dijo Himiko introduciéndose a la conversación.

-Bien, entonces podemos dejarla aquí, cuando despierte podrá irse sola-dijo Ban acomodándose las gafas y volviendo a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Ginji y Himiko solo lo siguieron, recorrieron nuevamente el camino hasta llegar afuera, allí, cada uno se dirigió al vehiculo en el que había llegado, ya cada uno en el lugar correspondiente, comenzaron su marcha de regreso al HT.

----------

_Debo admitir que no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos lo intente n.nU._

_El próximo lo subiré más rápido n-n._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Alerta!, exceso de cursilería en este capitulo,… ya se los avisé, después no me reclamen._

**Capitulo 4:**

**Una nueva misión**

Himiko iba delante del Subaru, así que Ban podía apreciarla bien desde su posición sentirse incomodo, molesto y dolido cada vez que su vista la encontraba.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto pequeña Himiko¿Por qué me has hecho esto?, sabes lo que siento, en realidad dudo que lo sepas, pero eres bastante inteligente, al menos pudiste sospecharlo; ¿ y tu Ginji?, siempre estamos juntos, tu si estoy seguro de que al menos sospechas un poco, porque si no fuera así no serias tan dulce como siempre eres conmigo, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre eres muy dulce y amable con todos"-pensó entristeciéndose aun mas, esos pensamientos siguieron rondando en su cabeza hasta que llego a una conclusión, "lo entiendo, no lo merezco, no merezco que nadie me ame, soy un idiota¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien podría amarme¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien como tu podría amarme?, (ok aquí viene…), tu que eres mi sol,, cada vez que te veo mi día se alegra, aunque no lo demuestre, te amo ¿lo sabias?, cuantas ganas tengo de decirte lo que siento, de abrazarte, besarte y que me correspondas, pero no, desde antes ya lo venia pensando, tu siempre me has visto como a un amigo y nada mas, desde antes sabia que nunca me corresponderías, y ahora con esto que esta pasando lo confirmo, nunca me querrás como yo a ti", continuo pensando en esto todo el camino al HT, ni siquiera supo como llego a la entrada del establecimiento, solo supo que llego, entro y se sentó en una de las ultimas mesas y que ahora se encontraba tomando un café en su taza favorita, que Natsumi al ver que entraba se apresuro en servírselo.

-Ginji¿Qué le sucede a Ban?-pregunto Natsumi bastante preocupada, hacia rato que lo estaba llamando pero él no contestaba, estaba disperso, ido, en otro mundo (se entendió ¿verdad?) solo se encontraba allí sentado sin mover un músculo con la vista perdida en algún punto.

-No lo se, Natsumi, esta así desde que termino la misión-respondió Ginji aun mas preocupado.

-La negociadora ya llego-anuncio fríamente Himiko ignorando el tono preocupado que habían adoptado Ginji y Natsumi (¿se nota que la odio ¬,¬?)

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludo animadamente Hevn.

-Hola, negociadora-saludo Himiko.

-Hola, Hevn-saludo con una sonrisa fingida el Raitei, Natsumi solo sonrió y saludo con un ademán.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hevn un poco preocupada.

-No pasa nada, vamos con Ban-dijo Himiko dándole la menor importancia al asunto.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa que ocupaba Ban, Ginji se sentó a su lado, mientras que Hevn y Himiko se sentaban al frente, pero aun así, el castaño no se percato de sus presencias, hasta que Ginji se decidió a hacer algo para llamar su atención, primero agito una de sus manos frente a la cara de Midou, pero su vista estaba perdida en la ventana, así que ni lo noto, Ginji se preocupo bastante, nunca antes había visto a Ban así, tomo la mano derecha de Ban que descansaba sobre la mesa con la suya propia, entrelazo sus dedos, luego acerco su rostro al de Midou y se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de este, no supo porque, solo hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, soplo ligeramente sus ojos, sus mejillas y luego su boca, Ban al fin reacciona al sentir el aliento de Ginji chocar contra sus labios, un pequeño tono carmín se asomo a sus mejillas y Ginji sin retroceder ni un milímetro de él, hablo.

-Ban, amigo¿Qué pasa?, Hevn esta aquí para pagarnos por el trabajo que hicimos-

Ban se quedo callado, solo suspiro largamente y separo su rostro del de Ginji para dirigirse a las mujeres que tenia al frente, cuando se percato de que estaba tomado de la mano con Gin, otra vez ese molesto calor interno se estableció en sus mejillas, intento soltar la mano de Gin pero no pudo, Amano la sujeto con mas firmeza, Ban le miro sorprendido y podo percatarse de que el Raitei tenia una mirada triste y una expresión de preocupación.

Ante esto Ban solo pudo sonreír, sintió como el agarre de Ginji se soltaba suavemente, cuando al fin pudo mover su mano, coloco su palma sobre la mano de Amano y la acaricio tiernamente, Ginji le sonrió un poco sonrojado, solo un poco y ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la persona que tenían en frente que miraban sus acciones en completo silencio y ocultando un pequeño sonrojo y una risita nerviosa.

-Bien Ban, esto es lo que acordamos-Hevn le entrego un sobre con una considerable suma de dinero, pero extrañamente Ban no hizo nada, solo se limito a ver el contenido del sobre, cerrarlo de nuevo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Ban?-le susurro Himiko a Hevn, pero esta no contesto, aun estaba bastante sorprendida y Ginji estaba aun mas sorprendido que ellas, hasta que Hevn se recupero un poco y pudo contestarle a Himiko igualmente en un susurro.

-No se, normalmente cuando un trabajo le paga bien, o al menos le paga -.-U, comienza a bailar como loco-

-¿A bailar¿Cómo es eso?-

-Pues si, se para como impulsado por un resorte, luego se sube a la mesa y comienza a gritar como demente psicópata y a mover las manos como si estuviera bailando la macarena y a dar golpes de cintura como si fuera un nudista bailando en un tubo-le contesto Hevn, (¿que?, Ban también tiene momentos en donde la estupidez le gana a la cordura)

-¿En Serio?, no me lo imagino haciendo eso-le menciono Himiko mirando a Ban que volvía a estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Muy en serio, hay veces en los que algunos clientes, los mas 'raritos' comienzan a gritarle: _"tubo, tubo, tubo"_ , otros tan solo le lanzan una que otra propina, y los y las mas arriesgadas colocan el dinero directamente en sus pantalones, y otros, en mi opinión los mas cuerdos, salen discretamente del Café-

Ya podrán imaginarse la cara de Himiko en ese momento, pues si no, se las describo, tenia la boca abierta hasta mas no poder en forma de un cuadrado, y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente en forma de platos, si, así estaba, no podía creer que Ban hiciera ese tipo de cosas, (créeme, yo tampoco).

-Algunos incluso intentan quitarle la camisa-interrumpió Ginji los pensamientos de Himiko y de paso se introdujo en la conversación.

-Otros llegan a bajar el cierre de su pantalón-continuo Hevn.

-Y otros…-

-Bien, ya entendí, no mas explicaciones¿de acuerdo?-dijo ya fastidiada por todo el asunto y un poco asqueada también.

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos, hasta luego Gin, baja a la tierra Ban-se despidió Hevn.

-Nos vemos Ginji, Ban-esta vez se despidió Himiko con un ademán.

-Si, adiós chicas-se despidió alegremente el rubio.

Ban simplemente las miro y entrecerró los ojos, luego, luego dirigió nuevamente su vista a la ventana, afuera ya empezaba a nevar, anunciando la llegada del invierno.

De eso ya habían trascurrido dos semanas, Ban seguía igual, estaba en su propio mundo, ni siquiera fumaba y eso era muy raro en él, solo salía de su transe cuando Ginji se le acercaba demasiado para preguntarle que tenia, y esas ocasiones eran contadas.

Se escucho la pequeña campana de la puerta de Café, lo que indico que alguien había entrado y ese alguien era una mujer de muy buenas proporciones, de cabello largo un poco mas debajo de la cadera, rubio claro y ojos rojos como la sangre, era una mujer de belleza impresionante, sin mencionar que su cuerpo dejaba mucho que desear, llevaba puesto una blusa negra a los hombros con detalles en hilo plateado en los puños y el busto, bien ajustada y una falda larga hasta los tobillos del mismo color, se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Ban y Ginji y saludo cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Naru Aikawa¿son ustedes los Get Backers?-

Ginji se quedo embelesado y Ban reacciono, al principio se quedo igual que Ginji, pero se recupero rápidamente como profesional que es.

-Si, somos nosotros, mi nombre es Ban Midou y este es mi compañero…-Ban le dio ligeramente con el codo a Ginji para que reaccionara, -…Ginji Amano-.

-Pues, es un placer conocerlos, vine a verlos por consejo de la señorita Hevn que no pudo venir conmigo porque esta resfriada (esta enfermedad tendrá importancia en el futuro), ella me dijo que ustedes son los mejores en recuperar cosas perdidas-

-Y no le mintió señorita Aikawa, tenemos un porcentaje de 100 de éxito-menciono Ban con altanería.

-Pues me alegra escuchar eso, necesito que recuperen una reliquia familiar, La Espada del Dragón Carmesí, es un sable japonés con alrededor de 500 años de antigüedad, ha pertenecido desde su creación a la familia Aikawa, esta fue robada hace dos noches de la mansión Aikawa-contó la hermosa mujer.

-Y dígame señorita Aikawa…-

-Naru, por favor, llámeme solo Naru-

-Bien Naru, y dime como es esta espada-pidió el rubio en forma chibi con una mano alzada.

-Veras Ginji-contesto esta tomándole confianza enseguida al rubio, luego prosiguió, -en el mango de la espada esta tallado en plata la imagen de un dragón y los ojos de este tienen tonalidades carmesí, de allí su nombre, en el filo tiene un dibujo de otro dragón sin patas desde la base hasta la punta y los ojos de este consisten en dos rubíes-

-Entonces esa espada es bastante valiosa-dijo Ban con signos de dinero en vez de ojos $v$

-No me interesa el valor monetario que tenga la espada, es un obsequio de mi padre quien murió hace algunos años, esto lo hago en honor a su recuerdo-aclaro la joven.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ginji poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naru quien había agachado la cabeza al recordar la muerte de su padre.

-Los Get Backers cumpliremos con el trabajo-dijeron ambos Get Backers al unísono.

Así los tres salieron del Honky Tonk en dirección a la mansión de los Aikawa, al llegar allí la sta. Aikawa le mostró a nuestros queridos Get Backers el lugar donde había estado la espada y después de ello les mostró la habitación donde iban a quedarse hasta concluir el caso que a pesar de que la mansión tenia muchas habitaciones Ban y Ginji dormirían en la misma habitación por pedido de Ginji, el lindo niño rubio no quería estar lejos de Ban en una casa tan grande, y el castaño había accedido a esa petición porque conocía perfectamente la orientación del chico de ojos avellana.

--------------

_Bien esto quedo medio relleno¿no?, pero era necesario, prometo que el próximo capi será mejor. _

_Gracias a las personitas que me dejan review, me alegran mucho, y juro que el sigte capi lo actualizare mas rapido.  
_


End file.
